Le Céleste
by Tokghou
Summary: Je vous avoue ne pas être douée pour les résumés donc voici un extrait qui, je l'espère, vous mettra l'eau à la bouche : "Les célestes sont plus que rares et précieux. Etant considérés comme les émissaires de la magie et apparaissant quand cette dernière estime qu'il y a un fort danger, menaçant l'équilibre fragile qu'elle essaie de maintenir entre "le bien" et "le mal"."
1. prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

J'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir quoi vous dire, à part, peut-être, que j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Cela fait assez longtemps que je travaille dessus et pourtant, malgré un scénario plutôt clair dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à écrire.

Alors j'en ai parlé à des amis qui m'ont conseillé de vous proposer la lecture de « Le Céleste » pour le soumettre à votre jugement, et vos critiques. J'accepterai toutes les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives et m'aident à avancer.

Je voudrai vous poser une question : est-ce que quelqu'un accepterait d'être ma Beta, s'il vous plaît ? cela non seulement pour corriger mes erreurs, qui sont malheureusement présentes (bien que je les espère peu nombreuses ^^) mais également pour lire mes chapitres avant publication, pour qu'elle (il) me donne son avis et me dise s'il y a des incohérences ou des passages à réécrire parce qu'ils ne sont pas clairs, ajouter plus de détails, etc, etc.

Finalement j'avais bien quelques trucs à dire ^^ à présent je vous laisse à la lecture du prologue. En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture. A très vite ;-)

Tokghou

Une dernière chose : tous les personnages (ou presque) de cette fiction ainsi que le monde dans lequel elle se place proviennent du brillant esprit de madame J.K Rowling

Prologue :

Ecrits de Salazar Serpentard :

 _« Il est fait mention dans l'histoire de la magie d'une race d'êtres pouvant devenir immortel appelés les Célestes. Ces derniers sont des sorciers qui ont atteint un tel niveau de puissance magique que leurs corps subissent des changements importants, s'adaptant à leur nouvelle condition. En effet, le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter une concentration de magie trop élevée, il se ferait consumer par le surplus qu'il lui aurait été impossible de gérer, et se laisserait mourir rapidement._

 _Ces changements consistent, en l'apparition d'ailes dans le dos des concernés, différentes pour chacun d'eux et qui sont, par ailleurs, à la base de leur nom. « Célestes » : ceux pouvant aller dans les cieux. Ils consistent également en l'acuité exacerbée de leurs 5 sens originels et en la création d'un sixième leur permettant de voir, d'écouter, de toucher les auras des autres et même de les modifier si nécessaire. Une autre de leurs capacités serait de pouvoir s'adapter aux différents milieux dans lesquels ils seraient amenés à intervenir. Dans le milieu aquatique par exemple, leurs ailes disparaîtraient, devenant inutiles, et leurs corps se transformeraient pour pouvoir respirer et se mouvoir facilement dans ce nouvel environnement._

 _Les célestes sont plus que rares et précieux. Etant considérés comme les émissaires de la magie et apparaissant quand cette dernière estime qu'il y a un fort danger, menaçant l'équilibre fragile qu'elle essaie de maintenir entre, ce que les Hommes appellent : « le bien » et « le mal »_

 _Mais alors, me direz-vous, comment savoir quand ils vont apparaitre ? Comment savoir si mon meilleur ami ou mon pire ennemi est, ou non, un messager de notre mère Magie ? Ces changements apparaissent-ils soudainement ou progressivement ? Un sorcier puissant, peut-il devenir, s'il le désir, un de ces missionnaires ?_

 _A ces questions je répondrais respectivement par : je ne sais pas. Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Cela dépend de la personne choisit et enfin, par « qui est-il donc pour juger de la nécessité d'un nouvel équilibre ? »_

 _Une autre question serait : ces êtres si forts, ont-ils un point faible ? Et bien surprenez-vous … oui en effet les Célestes ont un point faible : Leur âme sœur !_

 _Chaque céleste, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que commencer à changer, doit d'abord rencontrer son âme sœur, cette personne qui serait la plus parfaite pour l'accompagner dans toute son éternité. Le céleste va, dès lors, rechercher constamment la présence de cette personne, ne voire plus qu'elle. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'âme sœur soit dans le même état que l'émissaire de la magie et c'est pour cela que ce dernier va faire tous les efforts possibles pour lui plaire, la charmer. Une fois le couple formé et lié à jamais, l'âme sœur reçois quelques cadeaux de par son lien avec le célestes, - une puissance magique légèrement augmenté, guérison des potentielles maladies présentent et évidemment jeunesse éternelle -, elle n'en reste pas moins plus fragile que le missionnaire de la magie auquel elle est liée et si elle est tuée son céleste meurt également leurs âmes ne faisant plus qu'une. »_


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Juste quelques mots : les évènements de ces derniers temps nous ont tous touchés à de plus ou moins fort degrés. Je tiens à transmettre à toutes les victimes et familles de victimes de ses attentats atroces, tout mon soutien et mes pensées.

Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre par cette barbarie et continuer à vivre. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et c'est pour cela que je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu pour vous proposer une distraction qui, je l'espère, vous fera oublier, juste l'espace d'un instant, ces terribles évènements.

Réponses aux reviews :

Je tiens à vous remercier, vous toutes et tous qui me suivez. Mais tout particulièrement à tous ce qui m'ont laissé une review. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la joie et l'excitation de lire ces quelques commentaires de soutien. J'étais et je suis encore toute émue et heureuse. Donc à stormtrooper2 (merci d'avoir été la première et pour ton soutien), Zeugma412, Serpent d'ombre, brigitte26, Lunablack49, Guest 1 et Guest 2 ^^ (merci pour votre soutien cela me touche beaucoup), Fred (merci pour ton soutien et toutes tes idées qui me donne du blé à moudre merci infiniment pour ça^^) et enfin Panda (merci pour ton soutien). J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que le prologue.

Pour la question « qui est le Celeste ? », pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne désirent pas savoir je mets la réponse sur mon profil. Je crois que tous peuvent le lire. Si ce n'est pas le cas dite le moi dans les commentaires et je trouverais un autre moyen de vous donner une réponse c'est promis.

Voilà j'ai fini de vous embêter ^^

Bonne lecture à tous

Tokghou

Ps : l'univers d'Harry Potter est une création de J.K. Rowling

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle rencontre :

Durant sa troisième année, quand Harry appris qui était son parrain et que ce dernier lui voulait du mal, il fut enseveli de conseils et de paroles soient disant réconfortants de ses amis. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait vue dans leurs yeux était de la pitié. De la pitié pour le pauvre orphelin dont le seul parent sorcier encore vivant était un criminel recherché et qui voulait le tuer.

Pour échapper à cette torture involontaire de ses deux amis de toujours, Harry rechercha un endroit que personne à part lui ne pouvait atteindre, un lieu où il pourrait être lui-même, sans faut semblant, sans sourire crispé, sans avoir à toujours dire que tout allait bien alors que tout allait mal.

Pendant un temps, il était allé dans la salle sur demande, cependant cette dernière n'était pas assez discrète car il n'était pas le seul à la connaître et donc à l'utiliser.

Rapidement la solution lui vint : la chambre des secrets. Et là était le plus gros du problème. Certes il était l'un des très rares à en connaître l'emplacement et surtout le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, mais les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'image d'un lieu calme et reposant.

Une nuit froide de début janvier, où il se promenait dans les couloirs des cachots sous sa cape d'invisibilité, continuant sa recherche, il entendit quelqu'un parler en fourchelangue. Il avait appris à faire la distinction entre l'anglais et le fourchelangue grâce à Voldemort, quand ce dernier appela Tessie, le basilic femelle de Serpentard, pour que cette dernière le tue. Il avait entendu les sifflements et les avaient compris. Or quand Tessie se promenait seule dans la plomberie de Poudlard, il n'avait pas entendu les sifflements et avait juste compris ce qu'elle disait, ce qui le fit passer en deuxième année pour quelqu'un de légèrement déséquilibré.

Mais revenons-en à cette nuit si particulière. Harry, intrigué, se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces paroles et arriva dans un couloir où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avança jusqu'à un tableau qui représentait un homme grand vêtu de vert et d'argent, les cheveux bruns mi- long, le visage aux traits fins et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude très semblable aux siens. Cet homme souriait et parlait à un basilic qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'il avait tué. Quand il se positionna le plus silencieusement possible en face de ce tableau, les deux protagonistes se turent immédiatement et se mirent à le regarder.

_ « montrez-vous petit chenapan, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes invisible que je ne sais pas que vous êtes là. »

Harry fut très surpris et répondit en fourchelangue, sans retirer sa cape :

_ « comment savez- vous que je suis là ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

_mon cher Potter, car oui je sais qui vous êtes … dit l'homme du portrait avec un léger sourire avant de se faire couper par un Harry qui commençait à avoir peur

_quoi mais com….

_ on ne coupe pas une personne qui est en train de parler, c'est très mal poli et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un portrait que vous devez me manquer de respect. » Dit l'homme qui avait perdu son sourire et regardait sévèrement Harry « de plus je n'apprécie guère de parler à une personne que je ne peux voir. »

_ « je… je suis désolé », s'excusa Harry penaud en enlevant sa cape

_ « aaahhh c'est beaucoup mieux », repris le portrait qui avait de nouveau son sourire, « permettez-moi, cher ami, de me présenter : Salazar Ignotus Childéric Serpentard », salua-t-il Harry dans une courbette.

Harry, médusé, cria presque : « Serpentard, comme dans euh… Serpentard ? L'un des fondateurs de l'école ? »

_ « oui en effet jeune Potter », dit Salazar dans un petit rire, « cependant, si je puis me permettre un conseil, vous devriez parler moins fort vous êtes devant les appartements d'un professeur Rogue qui risque de mal prendre le fait qu'un de ses élèves, Griffondor de surcroît, soit devant chez lui à une heure pareille. » L'homme regardait l'enfant avec des yeux plein de malice

_oh la merde » dit Harry, paniqué, qui commença à remettre sa cape et à partir.

Mais avant qu'il ne se mette à courir, le premier directeur de Serpentard l'arrêta et lui dit :

_ « premièrement il va vous falloir apprendre un meilleur vocabulaire, jeune homme, » dit-il sévère avant de reprendre avec douceur « ensuite s'il vous prend l'envie un jour de parler avec quelqu'un pouvant assurément répondre à certaines de vos questions, allez donc dans la salle sur demande et souhaitez me voir. Je viendrais à chaque fois c'est promis » dit Salazar avec un sourire tendre.

_ « pourquoi faire cela ? Qui suis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Harry surpris par ce qu'il entendait et voyais.

_ « pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes un élève qui a l'air de vouloir parler à quelqu'un qui peut vous comprendre et répondre à vos questions et que, je l'avoue, malgré la présence de Tessie à mes côtés je ne parle qu'à peu de personne encore en vie et que je m'ennuie. Qui êtes-vous pour moi ? Un jeune homme intelligent et fourchelangue, c'est un critère essentiel » dit-il avec un clin d'œil auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire «et à qui je pourrais transmettre tout mon savoir. De plus vous con naissez déjà la chambre des secrets, où se trouve, comme son nom l'indique, tous mes secrets. Vous devez y aller maintenant, nous n'avons que trop tardé et le professeur Rogue vient par ici. Je le distrairai pendant que vous partez »

_ « merci beaucoup monsieur et… à très bientôt je pense » dit Harry avec un sourire avant de remettre sa cape et de partir le plus silencieusement possible.

Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas que le maître des potions sortait la tête de ses appartements et regardais dans le couloir de chaque coté

_ « à qui parliez-vous avec autant d'animation Salazar ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion

_ « Sévérus vous ai-je dérangé mon ami ? Je parlais avec ma Tessie »

_ « non vous ne m'avez pas dérangé. Je suis juste curieux de savoir de quoi vous parliez avec autant d'excitation. »

_ « nous parlions du combat que Tessie a menée contre le jeune Harry Potter l'année dernière. Ce Garçon est incroyable, réussir à tuer un basilic adulte et vieux de plus de mille ans à 12 ans ce n'est pas un exploit ordinaire. N'est-ce pas ?

_en effet mais ce garçon n'arrive jamais à faire les choses comme les autres, il est très puissant mais manque de concentration. Je suis sûr que s'il portait un peu plus d'attention mes cours il ferait des merveilles en potion.

_qu'entend-je, Sévérus Rogue complimentant un élève ? Et de Griffondor en plus ? Impressionnant cette nuit est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. » Riait Serpentard pendant que Rogue croisait les bras et le regarda irrité mais avec un léger sourire.

_ « oh ça va hein ! » dit-il déclenchant un fou rire chez Salazar et ils reprirent leur conversation.

_ « mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, vous me dites toujours que vous détestez ce garçon alors pourquoi dire cela ?

_on va dire que… tant que je ne le vois pas je sais reconnaitre ses qualités, mais dès que je le vois, je vois son père et ça m'exaspère, ça m'irrite au possible. Il ressemble beaucoup trop à James pour que je puisse le supporter.

Harry, qui s'était arrêté de marcher dès qu'il avait entendu la voie de son professeur honnie, de peur de se faire entendre, s'était retourné et avait écouté la conversation avec le plus grand intérêt. Cependant en voyant son professeur il s'était littéralement figé. Rogue avait les cheveux propre et lisse, les traits de son visage était détendus et étrangement doux et sa posture décontractée, épaule gauche sur le battant de la porte, bras croisés, et jambe gauche passant par-dessus celle de droite lui donnait un grand coup de jeune. Sans parler de ses vêtements. En effet, Rogue avait retiré son éternelle robe de noire, et portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte ainsi qu'un pantalon et une ceinture noire cette dernière ayant une boucle en argent.

Harry était scié devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Rogue détendu et jovial ! Ouah, mais en fait c'est un humain ! Incroyable ! pensa-t-il

Pendant sa contemplation de cet évènement national, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

_ « jeune Potter il faut que vous partiez dès maintenant ou vous allez vous faire prendre. Allez , il vous faut avancer. »

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir qui lui parlais et vit Tessie dans un tableau à côté de lui, ce qui le réveilla et il partit sans faire le moindre son, les bruits de la conversation entre les deux directeurs de serpentard s'éloignant petit à petit.

….

Le jeudi suivant, Harry alla le soir dans la salle sur demande et souhaita de toutes ses forces voire cet Homme et son serpent avec qui il avait eu une conversation si particulière. Il passa trois fois devant latapisserie de Barnabas le follet et une grande porte splendidement ouvragée, représentant deux basilics se faisant face, se matérialisa devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un grand salon décoré avec goût. Certes c'était vert et argent, mais la grande cheminée et le sofa bien rembourré donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Il s'y sentit de suite à l'aise.

Au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait un grand tableau inoccupé. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et moins d'une minute plus tard il vit Salazar Serpentard prendre place sur le fauteuil peint. Tessie s'installa autour de son maître et mis sa tête sur ses genoux. Serpentard posa avec douceur la main sur celle-ci, la caressant tendrement.

_ « bonsoir mon jeune ami, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt. Je suis vraiment content que vous m'ayez appelé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Salua doucement ce dernier

_ « je vais bien et vous ? » répondit poliment Harry

_ « on ne peut mieux, jeune homme, dit Salazar avec un grand sourire, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

_et bien, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de questions auxquelles je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir répondre. Ça ne vous dérangerais pas de m'aider ? » Demanda Harry, mais il n'eut aucune réponse de Salazar qui parlait avec Tessie sans donner d'attention au jeune homme « euh… s'il vous plaît ? » Dit-il suspicieux

_ « oh mais bien sur jeune Potter » répondit le portrait sous un soupir exaspéré du golden boy « je répondrais à vos questions autant que faire se peut. Mais avant toute chose prenez donc un verre de jus de fruit ou une tasse de thé. Nous risquons de passer beaucoup de temps ici, prenez donc vos aises. » Proposa gentiment l'ancien directeur des vert et argent.

Harry demanda une grande tasse de thé à la salle sur demande qui la lui fournit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « quidditch ». Il en but une partie par petites gorgées pour organiser ses pensées

_ « premièrement, monsieur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous acceptez de m'aider alors que j'ai tué Tessie l'année dernière. D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour ça mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour survivre et…

_oulah du calme mon cher ami ni moi ni Tessie ne vous en voulons pour ce qui est arrivé en fin de votre deuxième année. Au contraire.

_ Oui, repris Tessie, comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir alors que vous m'avez sauvé ? Tom m'avait complètement ensorcelé l'esprit et je n'agissais plus que selon son bon vouloir et à cause de lui j'ai tué une élève il y a plus de 50 ans. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'ai volé tout un avenir à une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année. » Dit le serpent enfouissant sa tête dans les robes de son maître qui la caressa pour la calmer.

_ « je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ressasser tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Tous ce que je voulais c'était de vous demander pardon pour ce que j'ai fait. » Dit précipitamment Harry bouleversé par la tristesse évidente du reptile.

_ « comme nous vous l'avons dit vous n'avez pas d'excuse à nous donner. Vous avez même à recevoir des remerciements et des félicitations pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve en l'affrontant pour sauver votre amie. Vous faites vraiment Honneur à votre maison, jeune homme. » Dit Salazar avec ferveur

_ « euh … ben… merci » répondit le garçon ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Puis il décida de changer de sujet.

_ « comment avez-vous su qui j'étais et que j'étais devant vous dimanche soir ?

_ Excellente question. Le monde est parcouru par des flux magique, des sortes de rivières de magie si vous voulez. Et de temps en temps ces flux se croisent et forment un nœud où la concentration de magie est très forte. Nous avons construit cette école sur l'un de ces nœuds et y avons mis beaucoup de notre magie personnelle. Pour faire simple, nous, les quatre fondateurs, nous avons, grâce à notre magie qui se trouve dans ces murs, une carte des maraudeurs permanente dans notre esprit. »

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

_ « vous connaissez la carte des maraudeurs ? Je viens à peine de l'avoir !

_ Bien sûr que je la connais ! Après tout, j'étais là lors de sa création. Les maraudeurs étaient de purs génies. Des griffondors certes, mais des génies. » Dit l'homme enthousiaste

_ « alors vous savez où se trouve tout le monde tout le temps ? Et ce que nous faisons aussi ?

_oui et non. Oui nous savons constamment où chaque personne se trouve dans cette école mais non nous ne savons pas ce qu'elles font. Nous avons tous une vie privée et nous nous faisons un devoir de respecter celle de chacun. » Dit Salazar avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les trois individus discutèrent un très long moment, Harry posant toutes les questions qui lui passait par la tête et Serpentard y répondant de son mieux. Cependant, alors qu'un silence méditatif c'était installé depuis 10 bonnes minutes, Salazar rompit ce dernier en posant une question au jeune homme présent :

_ « dites-moi, mon garçon, que cherchiez-vous lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré ? À part évidemment une oreille attentive.

_à vrai dire je recherchais un endroit calme et reposant dans lequel je pourrais être moi-même, Harry Potter, pas le survivant, l'élu ou encore le fils de James Potter. Tout le monde me compare à mon père mais moi je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils n'ont jamais joué leur rôle. Où étaient mes parents quand j'avais mal parce que mon oncle et ma tante me battaient ? Où étaient mes parents quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me remonter le moral ? Où étaient mes parents quand j'avais juste besoin d'un câlin ? D'un sourire réconfortant ? J'ai toujours été tout seul et le jour ou enfin on me fait découvrir un monde auquel je peux appartenir et y devenir quelqu'un, ce jour-là on me reprend tous mes espoirs en me comparant à mes parents morts, sans voir qui je suis. Je veux juste être Harry ! c'est le seul souhait que j'ai jamais fait et c'est le seul que l'on ne m'accorde pas. » Harry pleurait. Il pleurait de désespoir, d'incompréhension et de fureur. « J'en veux tellement à mes parents ! … Je sais qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie, je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute et je sais que je les aime beaucoup, mais…. Ils m'ont laissé tout seul, ils m'ont abandonné. » Il baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Salazar et Tessie se sentaient complètement impuissant ce qui était extrêmement frustrant pour eux. Ils attendirent donc qu'Harry se calme.

_ « Harry, mon jeune ami », parla doucement Salazar, comme pour ne pas blesser le garçon par ses prochaines paroles, « n'avez-vous donc pas de bons compagnons qui vous accompagnent partout et dans toutes vos aventures ? Monsieur Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger ? Je suis pourtant persuadé de vous voir en permanence ensemble, non ?

_ils ne me comprennent pas. J'ai beau essayé de leur dire que je suis seulement moi, ils sont toujours après moi pour que soit je m'entraine pour vaincre Voldemort, soit je travaille à m'en démonter la tête pour mes études. Oh, parfois j'ai le droit de sortir pour faire un peu de quidditch. Et encore aujourd'hui c'est pire depuis que l'on sait que mon parrain n'est autre que Sirius Black, un homme qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Apparemment, il veut finir le travail qu'il a commencé quand il a trahi mes parents, et me tuer pour venger son maître. Maître que j'ai vaincu on ne sait pas trop comment alors que j'avais un an. Mais il devrait être content d'apprendre que son tendre seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas mort et qu'il reviendra pour le récompenser de sa loyauté envers lui. » Dit Harry amer.

_ « mon cher ami, sincèrement je ne sais pas quoi dire pour être réconfortant ce soir, à part peut-être que je vous promets de vous fournir toute l'aide, la présence et le réconfort que je peux dans mes maigres moyens. » dit très solennellement Salazar Serpentard en regardant droit dans les yeux son vis-à-vis

Harry fixa son regard dans celui de cet homme qui lui promettait une chose qu'il avait toujours désiré, pour voir s'il était sérieux. Et voyant que ces yeux ne mentaient pas le garçon dit, la gorge nouée : « merci…. Merci beaucoup monsieur »

_ « vous n'avez absolument aucun besoin de me remercier. C'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous être utile ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, jeune Harry. » Dit le portrait avec un doux sourire, « maintenant pouvez-vous me dire l'heure s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry regarda sa montre et fit des yeux ronds. « euh … il est 2h30 du matin. » dit-il

_ « très bien, j'aimerai que vous fermiez les yeux quelques secondes s'il vous plaît.

_ben pourquoi faire ?

_s'il vous plaît mon garçon juste quelques secondes

_très bien » Harry ferma les yeux et 10 secondes plus tard l'homme de vert et d'argent vêtu lui dit de les rouvrir. Quand il fit ce qu'on lui dit, Harry vit que le salon c'était transformé en une grande chambre bien douillette avec un lit deux place à baldaquin, vert et argent bien évidemment. Mais une chose marqua Harry : la grande peluche en forme de serpent trônant sur les oreillers. Et ce fut un jeune enfant de 13 ans qui se changea vitesse grand V, mettant un pyjama vert fournit par la chambre et qui se jeta sur le lit hyper confortable et chaud. Il se mit sous la couverture et serra de toutes ses forces le gros serpent en peluche qui lui apporta le plus grand réconfort qu'il n'eut jamais eu. Il s'émerveilla devant le jouet qui avait pris vie et enserrais doucement le garçon dans une étreinte apaisante. Harry tourna la tête vers le portrait de Salazar et murmura un merci avant de s'endormir une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

_ « dormez bien Harry et faites de beaux rêves » murmura à son tour l'homme peint qui demanda à la salle sur demande d'éteindre les lumières, puis il ferma doucement les yeux se laissant emporter lentement par le sommeil lui aussi.

….

Harry n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là. La présence de la peluche serrée contre lui, lui avait apporté un réconfort tel, qu'il a pu dormir d'un sommeil profond en étant sûr qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre à son réveil. Pas de crie de sa tante à 6h00 du matin pour qu'il commence ses corvées. Pas de ronflement de Ron encore endormi. Pas de réveil brusque de Dean par un verre d'eau froide versé sur sa tête. Pas de Néville paniqué par le contrôle de défense contre les forces du mal prévu dans l'après-midi et qui lui demandait de l'aide pour une révision de dernière minute alors qu'il connaissait mieux le cours qu'Harry à force de le lire et de le relire.

Non. Harry n'aurait rien de tout cela et il le savait. Et ce fut la nuit la plus reposante de toute sa vie. De plus ni Salazar ni Tessie ne le réveillèrent le lendemain matin, sentant bien qu'il avait un très grand besoin de repos. Du coup c'est aux alentours de 11h00 que Harry se réveilla dans une forme olympique. Serpentard lui dit de prendre son temps.

Il était allé voir le professeur Dumbledor et lui avait expliqué la situation en affirmant qu'Harry avait besoin de sommeil, qu'il ne le réveillerait pour rien au monde et qu'il ne laissera personne l'approcher tant que le jeune homme n'aura pas eu son quota de sommeil. Le directeur de l'école avait accepté et excusé Harry pour toute la journée.

Harry en avait été plus que stupéfait mais il décida qu'il profiterait au maximum de sa chance. Il fit donc un brunch et discuta avec ses nouveaux amis. Il ne quittait plus la peluche que lui avait offerte l'homme aux yeux verts. Ce dernier lui avait même appris un sort pour qu'il puisse la transformer en bracelet et ainsi l'emporter partout avec lui.

Après un silence reposant dans l'après-midi, le jeune homme dit :

_ « en fait Salazar », commença Harry, qui avait reçu l'autorisation d'appeler l'homme et son serpent par leurs prénoms, « je tenais à préciser quelque chose que je vous ai dit hier. A vrai dire, Ron et Hermione me comprennent plutôt bien et m'aident de leur mieux. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur eux dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Je les aime et les respecte énormément. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ce que je vous ai dit hier sur eux n'était pas entièrement vrai et je tenais à vous dire la vérité. » Il avait dit cela avec sérieux en regardant le portrait dans les yeux

_ « je m'en doutais, Harry, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant, vous étiez fatigué et bouleversé par ce que vous me disiez juste avant. De plus, il n'est pas logique que vous passiez autant de temps avec des personnes qui ne cherche même pas à vous comprendre. Non, je savais que dans ce que vous me disiez il y avait un fond de vérité, mais le tableau que vous m'aviez dépeint de vos amis était trop simple et sombre pour être complet. En tous les cas je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordé en me disant tout cela. Je saurais m'en montrer digne. » Finit solennellement Salazar en inclinant légèrement la tête.

_ « merci » répondit Harry avec un vrai sourire heureux et non feint

_ « vous savez, reprit Serpentard, j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit, que vous recherchiez un lieu calme et reposant. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la chambre des secrets ? Je sais qu'il y aurait besoin d'un peu de travaux et certainement quelques aménagements. Mais vous pourriez réaménager la chambre selon votre goût et ainsi vous y sentir chez vous et en sécurité.

_mais j'y ai tué Tessie, j'ai failli y mourir et la sœur de Ron aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais vraiment un jour à m'y sentir en sécurité.

_c'est vrai que vos souvenirs des lieux n'ont rien de reposant, mais si justement vous faites vous-même les modifications de la chambre, si vous la rénovez par vos propres moyens, je pense, non en fait, je sais que vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous. De plus vous ne connaissez qu'une toute petite partie de la chambre des secrets. Il y a beaucoup d'autre pièces que vous n'avez pas vue et que vous pourriez découvrir. »

Harry regardait l'homme vert et argent avec scepticisme mais aussi énormément de curiosité. Après un silence méditatif, il dit :

_ « je vais y réfléchir. Je ne vous promets rien mais je veux bien y réfléchir.

_mais c'est tout ce que je vous demande mon garçon, rien de plus que de réfléchir à ce que je vous propose. » Repris Salazar avec sérieux.

Peu de temps après Harry parti pour le diner en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Salazar et son serpent. Il parcourut les couloirs avec un grand sourire. Il était reposé, avait de nouveaux amis ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire à raconter à Ron et Hermione. En bref : il était content !

Quand il passa les portes de la grande salle, un silence pesant se fit. Harry n'en eu cure et partit s'assoir entre Ron et Hermione. Il commença à se servir et les conversations repartir de plus belle. Hermione resta silencieuse, regardant Harry manger avec appétit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ron, lui, se jeta presque sur Harry pour qu'il lui raconte tout.

_ « Harry, mais où étais-tu passé ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu te rends compte que tu rayonne ! C'est incroyable ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureux et reposé ! T'as rencontré une fille c'est ça ? Allez dit nous tous. Elle est belle au moins hein ? Elle est dans quelle maison ? Elle est ….

_mais bon sang ! Tais-toi Ron, laisse-lui au moins le temps de répondre. Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! » Intervint Hermione agacée, alors qu'Harry avec un grand sourire, dit :

_ « en fait Ron, ce n'est pas une fille mais un homme que j'ai rencontré ! »

Jamais Poudlard n'avait été aussi silencieux.

Au bout de 15 secondes où il regarda la salle figée, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledor qu'il savait être au courant. Ce dernier avait un tel sourire qu'Harry n'y tint plus. Il explosa de rire. Il riait, riait à s'en briser les côtes. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le garçon parvint à reprendre son calme et qu'il dit dans un rire :

_ « si vous voyiez vos têtes !

_Harry t'es homo ? » Demanda Ron surpris au possible

_ « Ron, J'ai 13 ans ! Tu ne peux pas me fiche la paix avec ma sexualité et me permettre d'y penser quand je voudrais y penser, s'il te plaît ? Merci. Ensuite Ron, l'homme que j'ai rencontré est tout simplement un nouvel ami que je me suis fait. De plus, pour les curieux qui nous écoutent, dit-il en regardant le réfectoire, c'est un des portraits de l'école, alors vos pensées bizarres vous vous les gardé. Et non je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est et ce n'est pas la peine de penser à insister je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

Harry se tut et continua son repas tranquillement. Les conversations reprirent avec entrain et ayant comme sujet principal : qui peut bien être ce portrait qui a réussi à devenir ami avec LE Harry Potter ?

Après le diner Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la salle commune, s'installèrent dans un coin de celle-ci et jetèrent un sort de silence autour d'eux.

_ « maintenant Harry dis-nous, s'il te plaît » demanda calmement Hermione

_ « ok » répondis Harry et il raconta en vitesse sa rencontre avec le premier directeur des serpentards, Hermione empêchant Ron d'interrompre Harry toutes les 3 secondes. Quand il eut fini, Ron s'exprima avec une certaine véhémence :

_ « non mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de faire ami-ami avec l'ancêtre de notre pire ennemi, mec !

_ Comme tu le dis si bien Ron, Salazar est l'ancêtre de Voldemort, pas Voldemort lui-même.

_Salazar, tu l'appel par son prénom en plus ? C'est de mieux en mieux !

_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Ron ? C'est quoi ton problème ? » Dit Harry qui commençais à en avoir assez du comportement jaloux de son ami.

_ « ce qui me prend à moi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à toi ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! » Les deux garçons c'étaient levés et se faisaient face, tous deux en colère.

Hermione essaya de s'interposer, de les calmer :

_ « hey les garçons du calme, ok ? Asseyons-nous et parlons. Ron, on peut prendre le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Harry est allé voir cet Homme et Harry tu…

_ Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi Hermione ? Et lui, criait Ron en désignant Harry du doigt, il cherche à nous comprendre peut-être ? Pourquoi il est allé voir un portrait, ennemis de surcroit, alors qu'il nous à nous ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_peut-être, dit Harry calme et froid comme la glace, que ce portrait a cherché à m'écouter au lieu de me dire ce que je devais faire, sans connaître le fond du problème. Peut-être que lui c'est dit que ce garçon, qui se promenait seul dans les couloirs un dimanche soir, avait besoin d'un soutien psychologique et non de pitié pour se sentir un peu mieux. » Harry tourna le dos à ses amis qui c'étaient figés à ses dire et parti, énervé, dans le dortoir. Il était vraiment fâché contre Ron et sa jalousie maladive. Il regarda son lit et se dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir ici cette nuit. Il prit donc sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et redescendit dans la salle commune. Ron boudait dans son coin et Hermione l'attendait au bas des escaliers.

_ « tu sais comment est Ron, Harry. Il est impulsif, et un peu long à la détente. Il comprendra tu verras. » Dit-elle avec une grande douceur et une infini patience dans le regard. Harry adorais Hermione pour sa maturité et sa grandeur d'âme.

_ « oui je sais ma mione mais ce soir j'ai assez entendu de méchanceté sur Salazar. Et j'ai envie de le voir, ainsi que Tessie.

_ Je comprends. Dis-moi juste une chose s'il te plait. Est-ce que ce que l'on dit sur lui est vrai ? Est ce qu'il est contre la venue des enfants de moldus dans l'école ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas pourquoi a t il crée la chambre des secrets ?

_ Je … je ne sais pas Hermione. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de lui poser des questions sur sa vie passée. Je n'ai pas envie que cela détruise une toute nouvelle relation à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Tu comprends ? » Harry était très sérieux mais surtout, il avait peur. Peur que son amie ne comprenne pas ce que lui a apporté l'écoute attentive de Serpentard et de son basilic. Le bien que cela lui a fait.

Pour s'apaiser un minimum il posa sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit, là où était cachée sa peluche transformée en bracelet. Cette dernière se resserra doucement autour de son bras ce qui lui apporta un peu de courage pour affronter les yeux de son amie.

Le regard d'Hermione était impénétrable alors qu'il semblait sonder le moindre recoin de l'âme d'Harry. Cependant, au bout d'une minute, Hermione se mit à sourire. Elle dit :

_ « je crois que oui Harry. Passe une bonne soirée.

_merci Mione » répondit-il avec soulagement et il commença à partir sous l'œil coléreux de Ron

_ « oh et dit lui bonsoir de ma part » dit-elle avec un léger rire

Harry se retourna et avec un visage lumineux répondit :

_ « je n'y manquerais pas, c'est promis. Salut et à demain.

_ Bonne nuit Harry et amuse toi bien. »

Et Harry disparut dans le couloir.

_« sois prudent Harry. » Murmura Hermione.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

Bonne journée ou soirée à toutes / tous

A bientôt

Tokghou


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016, bonne santé, de la réussite pour ce que vous allez entreprendre, et évidemment de bonnes lectures sur fanfiction.

Je vous remercie tous de continuer à me suivre, et encore plus les reviewers vous me donnez vraiment beaucoup de courage pour continuer la suite et je ne peux que vous en être reconnaissante et vous encourager à continuer. (Sans compter le fait que ça fait méga plaisir ^^)

Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Cependant, le chapitre 1 a été posté beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. À partir aujourd'hui je vais essayer de prendre un rythme régulier dans mon écrit et donc dans le « postage » des chapitres. Comme j'essaie de vous faire des chapitre relativement long (10 pages Word environ) cela prend du temps. Avec les études ainsi que le stage ça va être coton mais bon. Je pense donc poster un chapitre tous les premiers samedis du mois.

J'ai enfin trouvé une Beta et son nom est Edraan, elle vous laissera probablement un message pour se présenter au chapitre 3 qui sera le premier qu'elle corrigera.

Je vous embrasse tous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Tokghou

P.S. : les personnages et les lieux de cette fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Chapitre 2

La chambre des secrets :

Harry mis sa cape et partie, d'un pas résolu, en direction de la salle sur demande. Comme la dernière fois, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en souhaitant voir Salazar et Tessie de toutes ses forces. La porte se matérialisa devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et commença à faire les cent pas dans le chaleureux salon. Il était très excité par la décision qu'il venait de prendre. La colère de Ron, injustifié selon lui, l'avait tellement mis en pétard qu'il avait décidé, en partie pour le provoquer, de retourner dans la chambre des secrets. Il avait pris sa décision et il ne pouvait plus reculer. De plus, il était plus que curieux de découvrir tous les secrets de la chambre. Salazar avait réussi à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Maintenant il fallait l'annoncer au créateur de cette pièce mystérieuse.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier vint s'assoir sur son fauteuil et salua Harry d'un joyeux bonsoir auquel le garçon répondit rapidement, voulant très vite passer au vif du sujet. Mais avant qu'il n'est peut dire quoi que ce soit, Serpentard dit avec malice :

_ « sortez votre baguette mon cher ami. Si vous voulez aller dans la chambre, il va vous falloir connaître quelques sorts pour la remettre en état.

_je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous savez que je veux y aller » dit Harry avec un sourire complice auquel l'homme aux yeux verts lui répondit par un clin d'œil. « Au fait, avant que j'oubli, Ron doit être en train de vous maudire et Hermione vous salut »

Salazar était surpris par les réactions respectives des amis de Harry. Ce dernier lui dit de ne pas chercher plus loin, du moins pour le moment et de commencer son cours. L'homme accepta, pria Harry de saluer Hermione pour lui et ils commencèrent la leçon. Au bout de deux heures, Harry avait appris la théorie d'un sortilège capable de lui faire traverser le couloir éboulé.

Bien décidé à commencer sa visite cette nuit, Harry demanda à Salazar comment il pouvait explorer la chambre des secrets sans se perdre. Alors ce dernier dit :

_ « quand vous serrez entré dans la chambre, allé à gauche de la statue. Là il y aura plusieurs tunnels. Prenez celui qui est le plus à droite. Rapidement sur votre droite vous verrez un tableau représentant le blason de serpentard, le mot de passe est : ambition.

_ok, et qu'est ce qui se trouve derrière ce tableau ?

_Surprise, mon cher, surprise ! » Et Salazar parti du tableau

_ « quoi ? Hé ! Attendez ! Ça ce n'est pas du jeu ! » Dit Harry, mi-exaspéré mi-illare. Cependant il était de plus en plus excité par la perspective de la découverte de cet endroit mystérieux.

Il partit donc en direction du deuxième étage. Arrivant sans encombre dans les toilettes des filles, il retira sa cape et se mis devant le lavabo qu'il savait être l'entrée de la chambre. Mais avant qu'il n'est pue ouvrir la bouche pour donner le mot de passe, il entendit une vois qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Mimi geignarde.

_ « bonsoir, Harry. Tu es venue reconsidérer mon offre ? Tu sais qu'elle tient toujours.

_bonsoir Mimi. Qu'elle offre s'il te plaît ?

_bah celle de partager mes toilettes lorsque que tu mourras. Hi hi !

_ah, oui, cette offre-là. Hum ben Mimi, je te remercie encore une fois de me proposer cet euh…. Arrangement. Mais je ne suis pas encore mort et il n'est pas sûr que lorsque je mourrai je deviendrais un fantôme. Donc …. Eh ben euh, je suis désolé mais il te faudra attendre.

_oh mais je peux attendre toute l'éternité si cela signifie que je ne serais plus seule au bout du compte. » Dit-elle tristement

Harry, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, se tourna vers Mimi et demanda :

_ « tu ne peux pas sortir de tes toilettes Mimi ? Tu ne peux pas aller voir les autres fantômes ? Essayer de faire connaissance ?

_mais … le plus jeune d'entre eux doit avoir au moins 300 ans de plus que moi !

_et alors ? Où est le problème ? Je parle bien avec Nick quasi sans tête. Quand tu étais en vie, tu faisais partie de quelle maison ?

_de Poufsouffle pourquoi ?

_et bien pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler avec le moine gras ? Je suis sure qu'il te fera bon accueil. Et tu ne seras plus seule.

_ Non … non je ne peux plus aller les voir. Je les aie complètement rejetés dès le début et ils doivent beaucoup m'en vouloir maintenant.

_je suis sûre que non et…

_Harry, le coupa-t-elle, cela fais plus de 50 ans que je suis là. Aujourd'hui quand l'un des fantômes du château passe à côté de mes toilettes, il ne s'arrête pas, ne regarde pas, en bref ils m'ignorent totalement. En fait je crois qu'ils m'ont oublié. » Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

_si tu veux, repris doucement Harry, je peux aller leur parler, leur expli…

_NON, hurla-t-elle, surtout pas. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi. S'il te plaît ne dit rien. Promet moi que tu ne leur diras rien.

_mais…

_s'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît.

_ok, ok, très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te promets de ne rien dire. Cependant c'est à une condition.

_euh… laquelle ?

_tu vas devoir me supporter régulièrement et ce sans te plaindre c'est clair ? » Dit Harry en prenant un air de chef des armées parlant à un soldat.

Mimi fut surprise. Puis, ses larmes coulant silencieusement, pour une fois, elle joua le jeu et dit en saluant Harry comme un militaire :

_ « oui mon commandant !

_bien. Désolé je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je retourne dans la chambre des secrets.

_tu es sûr de toi ?

_Oui complètement. Je veux découvrir tous ses secrets. De plus, j'ai rencontré le portrait de Salazar Serpentard et on est devenu amis. Il m'a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre plein de trucs, me dévoiler plein de secrets et tout. Je suis super excité et je ne peux plus attendre.

_je te comprends. Alors vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, dépêche-toi. » Dit-elle.

Harry se replaça devant le lavabo, se concentra sur le serpent incrusté sur le robinet et dit en fourchelangue: « ouvre-toi »

Le tunnel s'ouvrit lentement. Quand ce fut fait, Harry se tourna vers Mimi.

_ « à plus tard Mimi. Je ne sais pas si je vais remonter ce soir, alors si ce n'est pas le cas : bonne nuit.

_bonne nuit Harry et soit prudent.

_compte sur moi » et Harry sauta dans le tunnel.

Arrivé en bas il se retrouva, comme la première fois qu'il y était allé, sur un gros tas d'ossement de rongeurs et autres bestioles que Tessie avait dû manger durant son long repos. Il lança quelques « evanesco » et l'endroit fut propre et bien plus accueillant en très peu de temps. Il se retourna content de lui mais se stoppa rapidement perdant son sourire.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il avait un étrange sentiment. Les lieux n'étaient pas lugubres comme il s'y attendait, ou même effrayant non. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, comme une atmosphère de tristesse ou de douleur. Oui Harry avait comme l'impression que le tunnel ou la pierre, il ne savait pas vraiment, avait mal. Il resta immobile pour prendre le temps d'assimiler ces émotions qui n'étaient les siennes.

Après quelques minutes il se releva et avança un peu dans le tunnel se positionnant face à l'éboulement. A la vue de ce dernier Harry eu un mouvement de recul. La sensation de douleur qu'il avait ressentie en arrivant se fit presque insupportable. Légèrement essoufflé, il prit son courage à deux mains, releva les manches de sa robe, inspira un bon coup et se mit au travail.

Harry n'avait pas assez de force physique ou magique pour réparer le tunnel endommagé. Cependant Salazar lui avait appris un sortilège pour créer un petit tunnel stable dans l'éboulement. Le garçon visa le haut de l'éboulement et : « astombilisis clomb » dit-il.

Un grand fil blanc sortit de sa baguette et alla toucher les premières pierres. Cependant une chose se produisit à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : sa magie était littéralement aspirée par les rochers. Effrayé Harry brisa le sort et recula de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner du lieu. Il regarda se dernier avec crainte. Or, encore une fois les sentiments des lieux semblèrent l'atteindre et ce qu'il ressentit était grandement différent des minutes précédentes. En effet, les pierres semblaient rassasiées. Comme si… comme si elles avaient bien mangé. Harry fixa ces dernières avec étonnement et en vit certaines rouler et reprendre leur place au plafond.

Le garçon repris son souffle en remerciant Merlin du fait que l'éboulement n'était que sur une toute petite partie du tunnel. Il posa un regard décidé sur le haut du tunnel d'où les quelques pierres étaient parties. Il visa cet endroit de sa baguette, redit la formule et le long fil blanc se dirigea de nouveau vers les pierres. Comme peu de temps auparavant, sa magie se fit engloutir par les pierres. Il ne tint pas plus d'une quarantaine de secondes avant d'encore une fois briser son sort. Epuisé, il s'allongea au sol pour prendre le temps de se calmer et de reprendre des forces. Il tourna la tête vers son lieu de travail et regarda le phénomène des pierres vivantes se répéter.

Il prit vingt bonnes minutes à retrouver le courage de se lever et regarder son ouvrage. Avançant lentement vers ce dernier, il fut assailli par un sentiment de plénitude et de gratitude. Il eut le réflexe de poser ses mains sur un gros rocher devant lui pour éviter de tomber sous la force de ces émotions. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois et quand il fut sûr de ses mouvements, il fit les derniers pas le séparant de l'éboulement. Il escalada se dernier lentement et arriva devant l'entrée du petit tunnel qui s'était créé. Au bout de ce dernier, qui ne devait mesurer pas plus de 1.20m de long, Harry vit une toute petite partie de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Ravit il se glissa avec difficulté dans le mini couloir de trente centimètres de diamètre environ et rampa du mieux qu'il put jusqu'au bout. Il en sortit prudemment tête la première. Par chance un rocher assez imposant se trouvait une vingtaine de centimètres en dessous de la sortit du petit tunnel. Il put s'y rééquilibrer et descendre sans souci l'éboulement pour arriver en face de la porte.

Tout cet exercice, et la magie utilisée, avait épuisé le jeune homme. C'est en sueur qu'il donna aux serpents verrouillant l'entrée de la chambre, le même mot de passe qu'au serpent de l'entrée des toilettes et le lourd battant s'ouvrit lentement.

Harry entra et regarda avec une certaine crainte le Hall devant lui. Les deux rangées de têtes de serpents géants se faisant face étaient toujours là, ainsi que la grande statue de Salazar Serpentard et le corps de Tessie à ses pieds. Le garçon inspira un bon coup pour empêcher ses souvenirs de ce lieu, de trop l'affecter. Il commença à avancer lentement dans le Hall, s'arrêta devant le corps du serpent et après un long moment d'hésitation, il posa doucement la main sur celui-ci. Surpris, le garçon remarqua que le corps ne se décomposait pas alors qu'environs huit mois c'étaient écoulé depuis la mort du reptile. C'était une question supplémentaire à poser à son nouvel ami.

Mettant cela dans un coin de son esprit, Harry continua d'avancer. Il alla d'un pas fatigué sur la gauche de la statue et vit quatre tunnels. Il s'engagea dans celui de droit, marcha deux minutes dans celui-ci et se trouva devant un tableau. Sur celui-ci, il y avait un blason vert et argent. Le serpent représentant la maison Serpentard était, lui, sur le sol peint du tableau et regardait le nouvel arrivant. Il leva la tête et demanda au jeune Homme : « qui êtes-vous ?» en fourchelangue.

_ « Harry Potter et vous ?» répondit le jeune homme

_ « cela ne se voit donc-t-il pas ? Je suis le gardien des secrets de mon maître et créateur : Salazar Serpentard ! » Dit le serpent avec un certain mépris envers le jeune Homme « de quelle maison faites-vous partie ?

_de griffondor, pourquoi ?

_ Que veut faire Harry Potter de griffondor dans les appartements de mon créateur ? » demanda le gardien sans porter attention à la question du jeune homme.

_ « je veux apprendre

_et que veux-tu apprendre ?

_je veux apprendre à être un meilleur sorcier. Une personne sur qui l'on peut compter et pas une personne qui… qui fait peine à voir. Et je veux aussi que l'on me traite pour ce que je suis : un enfant. Et c'est ce que me propose Salazar. »

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel le serpent jaugea Harry. Puis, semblant avoir pris sa décision le reptile demanda « mot de passe ? »

« Ambition » répondit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

Le serpent acquiesça et rampa dans le blason, où il prit sa place pour former le symbole de Serpentard. Il y eu un déclic, et le tableau s'ouvrit.

Harry entra dans la pièce sombre et éternua à cause de la poussière millénaire présente. Il avait du mal à respirer tant il y avait de particules dans l'air. N'y voyant rien, il créa un peu de lumière grâce à sa baguette. « lumos » dit-il, une lumière extrêmement faible éclaira alors les lieux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit effectivement une couche très imposante de poussière. Mis à part cela tous ce qui passa sous son regard fut une grande cheminée non loin de lui sur sa droite.

Le jeune homme entendit une voix bien connue, venant de ce côté et lui parler en fourchelangue comme toujours :

_ « Harry, allumez le feu de la cheminée mon garçon.

_mais pourquoi faire ? et cette chambre ne devrait-elle pas être …. Euh…. Plus … magique ? de plus je suis fatigué je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de relancer un sort, quel qu'il soit. »

Dit Harry très hésitant ne voulant pas vexer Salazar. Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit rien et attendit que celui que l'on surnomme le survivant, applique ses instructions.

Epuisé et impatient, Harry soupira. Il se concentra au maximum pour aller chercher ses toutes dernières réserves de magie. Il jeta un « inscendio » d'un geste nerveux vers la cheminée, mais son sortilège n'aboutit pas.

_ « je n'en peux plus Salazar. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire ? …. S'il vous plait ?

_ « non mon garçon je ne suis qu'un portrait rappelez-vous. Je peux me promenez dans les tableaux du château, demander quelque chose à la salle sur demande ou faire appel aux elfes de maison. Mais utiliser des sorts me demanderai de puiser dans la magie que j'ai implantée dans les murs de l'école. Si j'utilise cette magie, je serais obligé de dormir un certain temps pour la régénérer.

_donc en gros, là, je suis tout seul ?

_ Non je suis présent je vous guide, vous encourage, vous réconforte, vous enseigne. Cependant dans cette situation tous ce que je peux vous conseiller est de vous concentrer. Mon ami, vous avez la force en vous. Je le sais. » Dit le plus âgé avec conviction.

Harry écouta le portrait qu'il ne pouvait voir. Ne voulant pas le décevoir, il ferma les yeux et appela à lui toute la magie qui lui restait pour lancer ce sort. Mais il sentait bien que ce ne serais pas suffisant. Il se força alors à aller encore plus loin, à puiser, creuser encore plus profondément en lui. Soudainement le garçon sentit un apport dans sa magie. Comme si une porte, en lui, venait de s'entrebâiller pour lui fournir juste ce qu'il fallait de magie pour lancer son sortilège. Il leva sa baguette rapidement de peur que ce petit surplus de magie disparaisse, et lança son sort en direction de la cheminée.

Cette dernière s'alluma avec un grand ronflement comme si elle était contente de fonctionner à nouveau. Et ce qui se passa ensuite laissa le jeune homme bouche bée. Le feu de la cheminée s'étendit dans la chambre par des sortes de petits couloirs incrustés dans le sol. Plus le feu avançait, moins il y avait de poussière. Cette rivière de feu passa derrière Harry qui se retourna surpris, et la vit grimper au mur et faire le tour de la porte par laquelle il était entré. Elle fit également le tour de quatre autres portes présentes dans la pièce. Quatre langues de feu s'élevèrent des murs pour aller alimenter un grand lustre accroché en haut du dôme. Du dôme oui. Le salon dans lequel il se trouvait était entièrement rond. Le plafond devait être à au moins cinq mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry était fasciné par cette pièce sphérique lui donnant l'impression d'être dans une sorte de cocon bien chaud et douillet. Il s'émerveilla du lustre qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier était fait d'une dizaine de grands cercles de bois qui formaient une sorte de pyramide dont la pointe se dirigeait vers le haut de la pièce. Cette pyramide de bois c'était enflammée dès que les rivières de feu l'avaient atteinte. Maintenant, à l'instar de la cheminée, ce lustre éclairait le salon et répandait une douce chaleur qui atteint un Harry fatigué qui commença à se détendre.

Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce vierge de toute poussière ou saleté et se dirigea vers le canapé en demi-cercle qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il s'y assit et fit reprendre à émeraude, son serpent en peluche, sa forme originelle. Il serra cette dernière, car oui, il avait décidé que c'était une femelle, et se mit à regarder le portrait de Salazar.

_ « dites-moi jeune homme, où pensez-vous pouvoir trouver plus magique que cela ? » demanda narquoisement le portrait

_ « nul part, Salazar, nul part » répondit Harry d'une voix épuisée mais néanmoins rieuse.

Le garçon se positionna lentement en chien de fusil, sur le canapé.

_ « ne désirez-vous pas plutôt vous coucher dans la chambre ? Harry ? ...Harry ? »

Mais ce dernier c'était endormi dès que sa tête fut posée sur le sofa. Emeraude avait, elle, entourée Harry pour lui tenir chaud et être un réconfort immédiat en cas de cauchemar du garçon.

Serpentard regarda son jeune ami dormir avec un visage attendri et serein. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, se cala dans son fauteuil peint et se laissa, lui aussi, emporté par Morphée au pays des songes.

…..

Harry dormit du sommeil du juste jusqu'aux alentours de 10h00 le lendemain. Lentement il se releva et s'assit correctement dans le canapé. Il enleva ses lunettes, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille au soir, pour se frotter les yeux et essayer de compléter son éveil.

_ « alors ? Avez-vous bien dormi, Harry ? » demanda Salazar

_ « oui mais …. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai les yeux qui me démangent et je me sens toujours un peu fatigué… » Répondit Harry en continuant à se frotter les yeux de ses paumes. Rapidement il libéra ses yeux de ses mains pour voir si ça allait mieux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les frottas une dernière fois et remis ses lunettes.

_ « vous sentez vous mieux ? » S'inquiéta le portrait.

_ « oui. Je pense que ça devrait aller. Ça c'est un peu calmer. C'est peut-être à cause de toute la magie que j'ai utilisée hier. D'ailleurs j'ai des questions à ce propos.

_oui je vous écoute. » Fit Salazar attentif.

_ « voilà, hum… hier, dès que je suis arrivé dans le tunnel où il y a eu l'éboulement j'ai comme qui dirais… ressentit des émotions qui … qui n'était pas… pas les miennes » le garçon était très hésitant, car plus il y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait complètement fou.

_ « pourriez-vous être plus précis, s'il vous plait ?

_plus… plus précis ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son ami le croyait et semblait même avoir des réponses. Il se reprit rapidement et fixa le portrait de Serpentard. « Ok plus précis. » et Harry lui raconta en détail ce qu'il avait senti auprès des rochers du tunnel. « Je crois que je ressentais les émotions du tunnel ou des pierres. Oui je crois que c'était plus celles des pierres. »

Le garçon n'avait pas fait attention à l'attitude du premier directeur de serpentard. Cependant, plus le récit d'Harry avançait, plus l'homme écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement. Quand il eut fini, le plus jeune des deux protagonistes présents regarda son ainé et attendit. Voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas, il s'inquiéta et l'appela :

_ « Salazar ? Salazar ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?... SALAZAR ! » finit par crier Harry

_ « hein ? euh… oui oui je vais bien, mon garçon.

_vous êtes sûr ? Vous semblez vraiment… perturber.

_oui, je suis sûr d'aller bien. Enfin, autant qu'un portrait peut bien aller. » Répondit Serpentard cependant qu'il regardait Harry avec surprise et émerveillement. « C'est juste que… c'est tellement incroyable… je suis… wouha. » l'homme s'était enfoncer dans son fauteuil, sous le choc. Mais quel choc c'est-ce que notre héro favori aimerait savoir.

_ « Salazar, que ce passe-t-il » s'impatienta le garçon, « je n'aurais pas due vous le dire, je le savais, maintenant vous me prenez pour un fou et vous allez, vous aussi m'abandonner et…

_CA SUFFIT » cria le Serpentard en se levant et regardant Harry avec colère cette fois. « Je vous interdit de me juger de la sorte. Pouvez-vous seulement me laisser être surpris par la nouvelle rare dont vous me faites part ? Juste une minute ? … je en vous remercie »

Un silence pesant pris place entre les deux hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry dit, penaud :

_ « je suis désolé. Je suis fatigué et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état et vous ne répondez pas à mes questions. Alors j'ai un peu paniqué, surtout que ce que je vous ai dit peut largement me faire envoyer à saint mangouste, dans la section des maladies mentales graves.

_j'accepte vos excuses, mon garçon. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas » dit Salazar calmement mais fraîchement. « Revenons-en à nos serpents. Vous m'avez dit ressentir, les sentiments de la pierre.

_oui

_pouvez-vous me dire ce que ce salon ressent ? » Demanda le serpentard.

_ « je vais essay … » Harry se coupa lui-même en entendant son estomac grogner férocement. « Je meurs de faim.

_oui c'est ce que j'entends en effet.

_est ce que l'on peut faire venir un repas ici ? je suis sûr que Doby accepterai de me l'apporter.

_non c'est absolument hors de question. » dit le portrait d'un ton catégorique. « Cette chambre est sensée rester secrète de tous. Même si tout le monde la connait de réputation, et ceci à cause de Godric, très peu savent où elle se trouve. Enfin vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir car rare sont ceux capable de parler aux serpents. Non je serais intransigeant par rapport à cela. Personne, et je dis bien personne à par vous ne doit venir dans cette chambre. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre jeune homme.

_ mais c'est juste Doby, » dit Harry tout doucement et avec une tête de chien battu « il m'adore… un peu trop peut-être, mais il ne trahira certainement pas l'un de mes secrets…. S'il vous plaît »

Salazare rit légèrement du comportement du jeune homme mais resta sur ses positions, personne à part Harry ne devais venir dans la chambre.

Ce dernier n'insista pas d'avantage et se leva, pour rassoir dans la seconde assaillit par une forte migraine.

_ « Harry ? Harry, mon garçon, que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda précipitamment Serpentard se levant de son fauteuil.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier sa souffrance et enserrait sa tête le plus fort qu'il pouvait entre ses mains, pour atténuer un minimum le mal de tête qu'il ressentait.

Le portrait attendit que la douleur d'Harry s'amoindrisse avec inquiétude, n'ouvrant plus la bouche de peur d'accentuer son mal être.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'Harry releva la tête, semblant toujours souffrir énormément.

_ « Harry, pouvez-vous vous lever ? » demanda Salazare avec sollicitude « vous allez aller à l'infirmerie par la cheminée. Je vais vous y envoyer mais il faut que vous avanciez vers l'âtre et preniez de la poudre de cheminette. »

Harry regarda pendant un moment son ainé, cherchant apparemment à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis il se leva avec difficulté et avança laborieusement en direction de la cheminée. Il tendit la main vers un pot en argent incrusté d'émeraude qui y était accroché. Harry supposait que ce contenant était, comme chez les Weasley, le pot de la poudre de cheminette. Il en prit une grosse poignée d'une main tremblante et attendit, instable sur ses jambes, la suite des instructions de son ainé.

_ « très bien Harry, dit le portrait lentement pour être sûr que Harry le comprenne malgré sa douleur, je vais éteindre le feu et vous allez entrer dans la cheminée. Je vais annoncer la destination et vous allez jeter la poudre. Me comprenez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme fixait le feu dans l'âtre comme hypnotisé. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes qu'il acquiesça à l'instruction de l'homme.

Salazar inquiet, siffla à la cheminée de s'éteindre et quand ce fut fait Harry entra dedans et attendit.

_ « prêt ? Très bien, à trois : un, deux, trois, INFIRMERIE DE POUDLARD, BUREAU DE MADAME POMFRESCH »

Et Harry jeta la poudre. Il tournoya un court instant et atterrit brutalement sur un sol froid.

_ « mais qu'est-ce que… » mais l'infirmière ne put finir sa phrase

Le garçon eu des haut le cœur, avant de vomir de la bile, de se retourner sur le dos et de s'évanouir.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, PARDON, JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE!

Le retard affligeant de ce chapitre n'est pas pardonnable. Cependant, ma Beta et moi avons eu des problèmes de coordination et de compréhension. De plus j'ai eu des difficultés au niveau scolaire et personnel dont je ne vous ferai pas part ici car cela ne fait certainement pas partie de votre petite cuisine aux oignons.

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de « le Céleste » j'espère que cela vous plaira.

De plus ce chapitre a été corrigé par Edraan ma douce et belle Beta ^^. Edraan à toi !

Edraan : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Grande fan de Harry Potter et de Alan Rickman (Rogue), je suis plus qu'enchantée de pouvoir corriger cette fanfiction et d'apporter un petit conseil sur la narration. J'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer et de suivre cette histoire qui me parait très prometteuse !

P.S : l'univers de Harry Potter est une création Originale de J.K. Rowling.

Chapitre 3

Découverte de la source de sa propre magie :

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers Harry ne comprenant qu'une seule chose : il y a un jeune malade dans son infirmerie. Elle lui lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic et nettoya les dégâts de l'arrivée précipitée de son patient le plus régulier. En voyant les résultats du diagnostic elle sut deux choses, la seconde découlant de la première :

1 – Harry n'a absolument rien

2 – Harry est déplaçable

Une fois son patient dans le lit le plus proche, persuadée que physiquement il allait bien, l'infirmière put enfin s'interroger sur la venue du jeune homme. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avait-il vomi en arrivant s'il n'a rien du tout ? Comment a-t-il put utiliser la cheminée alors que c'est normalement impossible pour les élèves ?

Elle s'affairait autour de son patient tout en se posant ces questions pour essayer de comprendre le mal qui rongeait Harry. Rapidement elle entendit une voix qui la dérangea dans son travail.

« Bonjour Madame Pomfresch. Je peux peut-être vous aider.» C'était Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur malhonnête de Poudlard.

_ Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne pense pas que l'avis d'un portrait vieux de plus de 1000 ans puisse m'être d'un grand secours pour le moment. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un patient qui a besoin de mes soins. Au revoir.

Son ton était ferme et sans appel.

« Je suis tout autant que vous navré de vous déranger, mais le jeune Harry était avec moi quand ses symptômes ont commencé à se manifester. » La tête de l'infirmière se leva brusquement vers le portrait. « Cependant je ne vous en parlerai que si vous prêtez un serment sur votre magie que vous ne transmettrez à personne ce dont je vais vous parler. »

L'homme était mortellement sérieux. L'infirmière le regarda avec méfiance puis voyant que le premier des Serpentards ne plaisantait pas, elle acquiesça. « Nous avons donc un accord. Je vous écoute. » Salazar se tenait droit dans son cadre, solennel et inflexible.

Pompom pris une bonne inspiration ainsi que sa baguette et prononça son serment en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux :

« Moi, Poppy Pomfresch, infirmière de Poudlard, jure sur ma magie que tout ce qui se dira entre Salazar Serpentard, ancien directeur de Poudlard, et moi-même durant la prochaine heure, restera entre nous. » Un filament doré sortit de la baguette de la femme et s'enroula autour de son bras, s'y appliqua doucement et disparut sous sa peau. Le serment était effectif.

L'homme du portrait se détendit immédiatement et sourit à l'infirmière tranquillement avant de commencer son récit.

« Désolé pour ce serment mais Harry et moi préférons pour le moment que nos rencontres restent le plus longtemps possible privées. Harry était avec moi hier soir et il a utilisé énormément de magie pour remettre en état un lieu particulier. Il était épuisé mais il avait besoin de lancer un dernier sort pour pouvoir respirer correctement dans une pièce qui n'a pas été ouverte depuis ma mort et qui était saturée de poussière. Il lui restait juste assez de magie pour lancer un dernier sortilège. Je le sentais. Cependant, au final, il s'est écroulé de fatigue. Malgré une très grosse nuit de sommeil, quand il s'est réveillé ce matin, il avait, comme il le disait, « les yeux qui le démangeaient » et il se sentait encore fatigué. Quand cela s'est apaisé après plusieurs minutes, nous avons pu avoir une conversation construite malgré une gêne résiduelle qui semblait persister. Enfin, je l'ai poussé à aller prendre un déjeuner. Cependant au moment où il s'est levé, il s'est effondré sur le canapé en enserrant sa tête. Il semblait souffrir le martyr ! Au prix de gros efforts il a réussi à se relever pour aller à la cheminée et je vous l'ai envoyé directement. »

A la fin de son discours, l'homme peint voyait bien que son explication ne plaisait pas à l'infirmière et ce n'était pas peu dire. Cet enfant dépassait toujours ses limites qu'elles soient physiques ou magiques. Il faut être complètement irresponsable pour laisser un jeune adolescent faire cela. Mais elle ne dit rien et retourna auprès de son patient pour renouveler son diagnostic avec d'autres sorts plus poussés, vérifiant ses dires.

En effet le jeune homme était épuisé magiquement parlant. Et pour cela il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que le jeune homme se repose. Mais vu son état, il ne pourrait retourner en cours que dans au moins trois jours, soit mardi, pas avant.

« Il est en effet éreinté mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est sa migraine. Et laisser un élève s'affaiblir ainsi est très irresponsable de votre part Monsieur Serpentard.

_ Je le sais, Madame Pomfresh. Cependant, ce garçon a réellement besoin d'un endroit où il obtiendra une tranquillité absolue.

_ Pourquoi cela ?... Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'Harry souffre. Or il ne devrait être que fatigué et non atteint de migraine. De plus et malgré tous les sorts de diagnostic que j'ai lancé aucun ne me dit que Harry souffre. D'après ce que je lis, Harry est juste très fatigué mais aucune douleur n'est repérée. Je ne saisis vraiment pas où est le problème.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle se préparait pour faire au jeune endormi, une prise de sang.

_ Ne pouvez-vous donc pas lui donner une potion contre la douleur ? » Demanda Salazar surpris que l'infirmière ne l'ai pas déjà fait.

« Non, dit-elle fermement en se lavant les mains avant de prendre sa baguette et une fiole stérile. Je pourrais aggraver son cas. On ne donne pas de traitement à un patient dont l'origine du problème n'a pas été identifiée. S'il a avalé, touché ou tout simplement respiré quelque chose d'indétectable et qui peut réagir gravement avec certains ingrédients de mes potions je pourrais le tuer. » Son ton était ferme et sans appel, elle ne ferait absolument aucun écart de conduite envers le protocole qu'elle s'était elle-même fixé.

Poppy Pomfresh était une professionnelle de la santé connue et reconnue dans tout le pays. C'était une très grande infirmière

qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et qui aurait pu depuis très longtemps devenir médicomage, ce qu'elle a toujours refusé à l'incompréhension de tous ou presque. Ce « presque » étaient les personnes qui savaient que madame Pomfresh avait fait une erreur dans sa vie. Une seule erreur que personne ne lui a reprochée mais qui avait couté la vie à l'un de ses patients.

Pourquoi personne ne lui a reproché quoi que ce soit ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait tout fait selon les protocoles enseignés avec une grande assiduité. Or, le patient avait avalé une substance indétectable par les sorts de diagnostic et qui, mélangée, avec l'un des ingrédients de la potion qu'elle lui avait fait prendre, devenait un poison mortel. Son patient était mort dans ses bras et dans d'atroces souffrances. Et elle n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé que quand le légiste, avec une simple prise de sang, avait élucidé le mystère de cette tragédie.

Dès lors, l'infirmière arrêta de pratiquer pour se concentrer sur des recherches très poussées pour éviter que ce type de problème ne se reproduise. Au bout de presque une dizaine d'année de travail, elle créa une plaquette tenant dans la paume de la main, divisée en quatre petites portions sur lesquelles il suffisait d'appliquer un peu de sang du patient pour savoir si l'on pouvait : lui donner une potion antidouleur, une contre la fièvre, détecter d'éventuelles allergies et enfin une possible maladie du sang. Si le sang restait rouge la potion pouvait être administrée, s'il virait au noir la potion pouvait être dangereuse voire mortelle pour le patient. Ce test ne permettant pas de savoir quoi que ce soit dans le détail, une analyse plus poussée est toujours nécessaire pour adapter correctement le traitement. (1)

Poppy posa sa baguette sur le bras de Harry, lança un sort pour désinfecter la peau, puis y fit une petite entaille. De cette dernière commença à couler le sang du jeune homme. D'un simple mouvement de l'infirmière, le sang entra dans la fiole et la plaie se referma ne laissant aucune cicatrice.

Elle appliqua une goutte de sang sur chaque carré de sa plaquette et ferma hermétiquement sa fiole avant d'y inscrire le nom de son patient. Elle enverrait cette fiole à sainte mangouste pour des analyses plus approfondies. Enfin elle lança un « tempus » et observa attentivement le testeur.

« Quelle est cette plaquette ? demanda très intrigué Salazar.

_ Un testeur. Elle me permet de savoir si mes patients peuvent avoir les potions de base, le temps que l'on sache ce qu'ils ont.

_ Très ingénieux.

_ Je vous remercie.»

Le portrait se tut, sentant bien que l'infirmière avait besoin de se concentrer. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours constant entre l'horloge flottante et la plaquette. Au bout de 2 minutes elle relâcha une partie de la tension quelle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry sortir de sa cheminée.

Un coup sec de baguette et une potion lui arriva entre les mains. Elle déboucha la fiole et en versa le contenu dans la bouche d'Harry en lui massant doucement la gorge pour l'encourager à avaler. Une fois fait, un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Les deux adultes regardaient le jeune visage qui affichait une grande souffrance. Puis, d'un coup, toute la tension presque palpable, disparut. Le visage d'Harry était enfin soulagé.

Harry flottait dans un liquide épais. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait plus aussi mal que peu de temps auparavant, mais il était quand même très mal à l'aise. Cette sensation, il le pressentait, était causée par le fait qu'il ne devait pas se trouver là. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était ni où se trouvait ce « là ».

Entouré d'obscurité, le jeune homme faisait la planche pour éviter tout effort inutile. Il n'avait rien pour se repérer, aucun signe pour le guider cependant, malgré son malaise, il savait qu'il obtiendrait bientôt une indication pour la direction à suivre. Harry ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment il le savait et encore moins quand il allait l'obtenir, mais il était persuadé que ça allait venir, c'était une certitude.

Après un long moment, notre jeune Héros entendit une voix masculine et familière l'appeler. Cette voix semblait jeune et apaisante. Il se mit donc à bouger, à tourner et vit une douce lumière jaune-blanche, comme un petit soleil, devant lui. Nageant vers elle, il sentit au bout de quelques secondes de nage difficile dans cette « eau » épaisse, un sol sableux sous ses pieds. Il marcha et sortit de ce lac étrange. Se laissant guider par la lumière il continua d'avancer et vit rapidement se dessiner devant lui une porte immense, colossale.

Cette porte, qui semblait atteindre le ciel, était magnifiquement ouvragée. Des arabesques, des animaux, des plantes, des hommes, des elfes, des gobelins, toutes créatures vivantes sur terre étaient représentées et toutes bougeaient et interagissaient dans une magnifique harmonie.

Harry observait cette porte avec fascination tout en continuant d'avancer vers elle.

« Bonjour Harry », dit la voix douce qui l'avait guidé jusque-là.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, les détournant de l'œuvre mouvante, et s'arrêta de surprise. Juste en face de lui se trouvait … lui-même ! Un « Harry » qui était pourtant bien différent. En effet, alors qu'Harry était généralement tendu, sur le qui-vive avec un visage fatigué, sérieux et parfois même un peu paniqué (surtout lors de bruit brusque), ce double de lui était calme, posé avec un visage tout plein de tendresse et de sourire.

« Euh… bonjour …, dit Harry hésitant, pourquoi … non qui es-tu ?

_ … je ne réponds jamais à une question quand la personne qui me la pose connait déjà la réponse. » répondit le plus calme des deux en fixant Harry.

« Donc je le connais », pensa Harry, « Qui est-il ? où est ce que je l'aurais rencontré ? Quand est-ce que je l'aurais rencontré ? Pourquoi est-ce …. Holà ... Attend Harry calme toi et réfléchis … je ne me pose pas les bonnes questions. Où est ce que je suis ? hum … dans mon esprit ? non... » Le jeune homme se détourna de son double et observa les lieux. Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ces lieux étaient apaisants, reposants. Ce n'était pas son esprit. Vu son passé difficile et ses problèmes de réflexion (en effet le jeune homme est plutôt un être instinctif), Harry savait que son esprit n'était pas organisé, mais plutôt chaotique. Pour le moment il ne s'y trouvait donc pas.

Harry pris son temps. « Qu'est ce qui peut bien être apaisant pour moi ? » en comprenant Harry se tourna vivement vers son double :

« Ma magie ! Ma magie me calme et m'apaise quand j'ai mal ou peur. Est-ce que tu es ma magie ?

_ Oui et non Harry, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis qu'une partie de ta magie. Ce lieu est ta source de magie. » Son visage se durcit légèrement et il regarda Harry sévèrement. « Ce lac dans lequel tu étais tout à l'heure est ta magie. Normalement ce « lac » est une mer si vivante, Harry ! Et elle monte jusqu'au pied de cette porte. T'épuiser comme tu l'as fait est très dangereux et irresponsable. Tu sais que si tu te vides complètement de ta magie, tu peux au mieux devenir cracmol, au pire mourir ?»

Le jeune homme incriminé, honteux, baissa la tête. Tout en pensant que se faire remonter les bretelles par soi-même était une situation plutôt curieuse.

« Non, je l'ignorais… je suis désolé.

_ Je te crois et je sais que tu l'es, Harry, cependant il faut que tu comprennes que ta magie n'est pas un jeu, surtout pour toi. Tu as une puissance magique, depuis ta naissance, déjà bien supérieure à la moyenne. Et plus tu grandis, plus ta magie devient puissante. Derrière cette porte se trouve toute la magie qui un jour sera tienne. Malgré ton incapacité actuelle à l'utiliser, elle est déjà tienne. »

Harry était stupéfait mais restait muet d'attention. Ce qu'il apprenait-là était important et surtout essentiel pour lui.

« Quand tu as fait appel à plus de magie que tu ne possédais avant-hier soir, tu as forcé cette porte à s'entre-ouvrir très légèrement et à te fournir un peu plus de magie. Je suis cette bribe de magie qui est passé. Je ne peux plus passer de l'autre côté. Je vais donc fusionner à la magie à laquelle tu as accès. Cependant cela va provoquer chez toi un changement. Je ne sais pas lequel. Mais cette évolution est nécessaire pour que ton corps très jeune accepte ce surplus. »

Harry toujours silencieux, essayait d'encaisser le tout. Or son double ne repris pas la parole, laissant le temps à ses dires de prendre sens dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis. Enfin, le jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains et posa LA question qui, pour lui, était essentielle : « Est-ce que je vais beaucoup changer ? » En effet, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas changer, il n'aimait pas vraiment son corps qui portait les stigmates de la maltraitance qu'il subissait chez les Dursley. Cependant il était à peu près normal, bien que petit et maigre. Il avait un physique passe partout. Le fait de pouvoir se fondre facilement dans le paysage était important pour lui. Cela l'a souvent protégé contre son cousin. Il courrait rapidement vers des lieux plus peuplé et disparaissait dans les foules avec une étonnante efficacité. Seule sa cicatrice frontale le trahissait, et seulement dans le monde magique.

Mais s'il se retrouvait avec des caractéristiques plus visibles, cela deviendrait vraiment difficile pour lui. Il perdrait son avantage et seule vrai protection et cela lui faisait vraiment peur.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis qu'une partie infime de ta magie, je ne pense pas que les modifications que je vais générer vont beaucoup te changer.

_ D'accord, merci, sourit Harry. Dis, est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici ? Et est-ce que tu as un nom ?

_ Non je n'ai pas de nom et n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pris cette forme que pour pouvoir te parler. Il était vraiment important que tu fasses attention quand tu utilises autant la magie. Tu peux te causer énormément de torts.

_ Oui, je comprends. Désolé, dit Harry, penaud.

_ Et pour répondre à ta première question, tu ne pourras pas revenir ici tout de suite. Tu n'as pas encore ta « place » ici. Cela viendra, mais ce n'est pas, aujourd'hui, le cas. Je t'ai guidé jusqu'ici, mais, pour que tu y parviennes seul, il faut beaucoup de temps, de concentration, et surtout un esprit apaisé.

_ Ah bah c'est pas gagné…

_ Ha ha ha, ne désespère pas. Tu as largement le temps d'apprendre. Tu es jeune, intelligent et surtout débrouillard. Malgré ton véritable don pour t'attirer des ennuis, tu t'en sort toujours. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu as failli aller à Serpentard. Tu es un parfait mélange des maisons Griffondor et Serpentard. Tu as l'instinct malin. Je veux dire que tu suis toujours ton instinct tout en te montrant suffisamment malin pour te sortir des ennuis sans trop de casse.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas faut, dit Harry avec un sourire qu'il perdit en voyant son double commencer à s'effacer. Tu disparais !

_ Ne panique pas, c'est normal. Je rejoins ta magie. Tu vas te retrouver dans ton esprit. Harry, quand tu y seras, cache toi ! Protège-toi ! Ne laisse pas tes souvenirs violents te blesser davantage. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher Harry, on viendra te chercher, je te le promets.

_ Attend, je ne veux pas être tout seul ! S'il te… » Tout devint flou et Harry se retrouva dans la cave des Dursley. Son pire cauchemar. C'est là qu'il subissait ses plus grandes douleurs. « Non, non, non, je ne veux pas être là ! » Les paroles de son double lui revinrent de suite en tête. « Je dois me cacher ! » Harry courut, monta l'escalier qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien, sortit, claqua la porte. Il ouvrit la porte de son placard, entra et la ferma au plus vite. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras, mis sa tête contre ses genoux et attendit. « On viendra me chercher. Oui, on viendra me chercher. » Il voulut toucher Emeraude pour se calmer, mais il ne l'avait pas. « Non, c'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas être tout seul, Salazar, je ne veux pas être tout seul ici !» Harry commença à pleurer. « S'il te plaît, Salazar, vient me chercher, ne me laisse pas tout seul. »

L'infirmière de Poudlard ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patient préféré ne se réveillait pas. Cela faisait deux journées et une nuit complètes que le jeune homme dormait. D'après les sorts de diagnostic, sa magie était régénérée en partie, un peu moins de la moitié. Or, avec ce taux de magie Harry aurait dû se réveiller depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

« Comment va-t-il, Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Salazar qui avait élu domicile dans le tableau le plus proche du lit de l'endormi.

_ … Je n'en sais absolument rien. D'après les diagnostics Harry est en parfaite santé et son taux de magie a déjà bien remonté donc il aurait dû se réveiller il y a plusieurs heures déjà. » Les deux adultes regardaient Harry avec inquiétude. Après un long silence tendu, Salazar ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva précipitamment.

« Madame avez-vous tout essayé ?

_ pour qui me prenez-v..

_ Non non non, excusez-moi de vous couper mais je ne veux pas dire que vous faites mal votre travail juste que, peut-être, l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre pourrait aider.

_ Bien sûr, mais qui … SEVERUS , je vais l'ap… euh … Monsieur Serpentard ? » Poppy regarda le tableau où se trouvait juste une seconde plus tôt le portrait du fondateur. Son basilic, laissé derrière, ne quittait pas le malade de ses grands yeux jaunes.

Salazar courrait, traversait tous les tableaux à grande vitesse et sans faiblir. L'avantage d'être un portrait c'est que tu ne t'essouffle pas. En quelques petites minutes à peine, il avait avalé toute la distance le séparant des appartements du professeur des potions. Il entra dans un salon agréable, dans les tons beiges foncé, avec des meubles en bois brut, un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir beige clair agréable. Dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée se trouvait Sévérus Rogue, plongé dans un livre, un verre de vin posé sur la table basse à sa droite, se détendant après une grosse journée de travail.

« Sévérus, mon ami, je suis désolé de vous déranger en ce début de soirée, mais c'est une urgence ! il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! »

Le professeur surpris au début se leva rapidement, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça « infirmerie de Poudlard ».

Salazar se tapa le front avec sa main droite, un appel par cheminette est tellement plus rapide. Il se retourna et fit le chemin inverse le plus rapidement possible pour voir ce qui se passait pour son protégé.

...…

C'est un Sévérus un peu tendu qui arriva dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Il fut accueilli par le visage grave de Poppy.

« Bonjour Sévérus.

_ Bonjour Poppy, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

_ Avant toute chose je tiens à vous parler en tant que professionnelle de la santé. Ce que je vais vous dire relève du secret professionnel.

_ Très bien. » le professeur de potion savait qu'il changeait de casquette à l'instant. Il venait de passer de personnel d'enseignement à professionnel de la santé. En effet les maîtres de potion dans la société sorcière sont une des grosses branches de la santé. Donc, à ce le moment-là Sévérus savait que, à part lui, Popy, et le patient, personne ne saurait rien de ce qui arrive au malade, ou en tout cas rien dans le détail. Pas même le directeur. « Je vous écoute. »

« Bien suivez-moi.» L'infirmière sortit de son bureau suivit de près par l'homme. « Avant- hier matin à 10h20, est arrivé en catastrophe par la cheminée, Monsieur Potter. Après avoir vomi, il s'est évanoui et, depuis, il ne se réveille pas. J'ai appris qu'il avait utilisé sa magie jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et d'après les diagnostics, celle-ci était vraiment très, très basse. A la limite du non-retour. De plus, l'on m'a transmis, que juste avant son arrivée précipitée dans mon bureau il souffrait énormément, notamment de la tête, douleur que j'ai pu soulager par une potion.

Voici mon problème : le taux de magie du patient est bien remonté et il aurait dû se réveiller au plus tôt cette nuit, au plus tard ce matin. Malheureusement, il est 18h30, et le patient dors toujours. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il n'a rien. Il n'est pas blessé, et avec son niveau de magie actuelle il devrait aller mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Ils arrivèrent devant le lit où se trouvait le jeune endormi. « Je ne comprends pas, il ne souffre plus, il va parfaitement bien d'après les sorts de diagnostic et pourtant … je ne sais pas. Je vous ai fait appeler car je suis perdue. »

L'infirmière tira le rideau derrière lequel se trouvait Harry. Salazar venait à l'instant d'arriver il s'installa mais ne dit pas un seul mot. Et il ne dirait absolument rien pendant l'examen. Il était hors de question qu'il dérange les deux adultes pendant leurs observations.

Rogue s'avança et commença à examiner le patient. Il lança lui-même les sorts de diagnostic de base, et tout comme l'infirmière les résultats étaient qu'Harry allait parfaitement bien. S'imposait donc un examen plus visuel.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup, Madame Pomfresh, que vous appeliez l'elfe qui a lavé et changé monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, pour lui poser quelques questions. » demanda Sévérus.

A cause d'un faux témoignage de pédophilie, donné par un élève sur l'une des infirmières de l'école plus de 60 ans auparavant, il était interdit aux infirmiers de changer leur patient. Ce sont les elfes de maison attitrés à l'infirmerie qui s'en chargent. Poppy, malgré la surprise causée par cette requête, appela l'elfe en question.

« Elia !»

Après le pop caractéristique de l'apparition des Elfes de Maison, se trouvait devant les deux personnes présentes, une elfe dont la peau était plus claire que celle de ses pairs, et portant une robe blanche sur laquelle se trouvait le blason de Poudlard. Le petit être avait de grand yeux bleus et semblait relativement jeune.

« Oui madame. Bonjour madame. Que peut faire Elia, pour vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant pour la saluer.

_ Bonjour, Elia. Le maître des potions Rogue voudrait te poser quelques questions. »

L'infirmière avait volontairement donner ce titre au professeur pour signifier à l'elfe que ce dernier était un professionnel de la santé et que l'elfe pouvait répondre à toutes les questions que ce dernier lui poserait.

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

_ Bonjour Elia. Quand vous avez nettoyé monsieur Potter ici présent, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ? »

_ Oui monsieur. Monsieur Potter est particulièrement maigre et porte énormément de cicatrices monsieur. »

Madame Pomfresh était devenue livide. Elle s'approcha de l'endormi, se pencha sur lui et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du jeune homme et se figea. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Pourquoi les sorts de diagnostics n'avaient-ils rien révélés ?

Le torse d'Harry, était couvert de cicatrice plus ou moins régulières, et résultant de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Et elle remarqua même des traces de brulures.

_ Poppy, ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit calmement un Rogue pourtant plus blanc que neige.

_ Mais … mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas le voir ? Pourquoi mes sorts ne fonctionnent-ils pas ? J'avais bien remarqué qu'il mangeait peu et était fin, mais comme les sorts me disaient qu'il allait bien, je me suis juste dit qu'il devait manger entre les repas ou autre ! Je ne me suis … je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer …

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ces joues. Son collègue la regardait et lui parla doucement pour l'apaiser :

« Popy. Il arrive de temps en temps que les personnes ayant un taux de magie supérieur à la moyenne bloquent inconsciemment les sorts de diagnostic. Tel que nous connaissons ce jeune Homme, non seulement il est magiquement puissant mais en plus il est manifestement dans son caractère de taire ses souffrances pour éviter de déranger autrui. Il est fort possible que sa magie contre les sorts de diagnostic sur certains points pour éviter de nous inquiéter plus que nécessaire, et ce, sans qu'il ne le sache lui-même. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi, Elia, tu n'as rien dit ?

_ Elia est désolé, Monsieur. Elia ne savait pas qu'elle devait prévenir. Généralement, l'infirmière Pomfresh sait si un élève est blessé ou maltraité, Monsieur. Elia pensait que l'infirmière Pomfresh savait. Elia n'a pas le rôle de prévenir des blessures physiques, Monsieur. Je suis désolée, monsieur. Elia va se punir, monsieur. Elle aurait dû prévenir, Monsieur.

_ Non, non tu n'as pas à te punir. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas ton rôle. Tu as agi comme on te le demandait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Rogue doucement.

Le maître des potions ne se montrait particulièrement calme et attentionné que pour apaiser et diminuer la tension présente. Cependant, intérieurement, il bouillait. Cette situation faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir enfouis au fond de lui. Son enfance, où il subissait les colères et les coups de son père, remontait avec une certaine violence dans son esprit.

Il regarda Harry et les nœuds qui serraient son estomac depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie s'intensifièrent ... C'étaient ceux de la culpabilité. Alors que ce garçon avait besoin d'aide, il avait été infecte. Alors que cet enfant avait besoin de soutient, il l'avait rabaissé, humilié même. Et tout cela pourquoi ? parce qu'il était le fils de son père. Le fils de James Potter, son pire ennemi. Un père que le jeune homme n'a pas connu et ce à cause de lui. Le poids de la culpabilité qu'il portait depuis 12 ans venait de s'alourdir grandement. Il se sentait mal et souhaitait faire quelque chose pour aider Harry. Juste une chose pour, dans une certaine mesure, se faire pardonner.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il y avait un silence, une tension à couper au couteau tellement elle était palpable. Salazar, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, avait un visage totalement fermé ne reflétant absolument pas ses émotions. Il était dans une colère sans nom contre les bourreaux de son protégé.

Le portrait caressait la tête de son serpent qui tremblait et semblait prêt à sauter et dévorer tout ce qui passerait devant lui. Tessi se laissait bercée ainsi et essayait de se calmer car elle savait que son maître ne laisserait pas les choses continuer de cette façon. De plus, elle sentait bien qu'il était tout prêt de sortir du portrait pour être aux côtés du garçon. Or, s'il faisait cela, il ne pourrait plus être présent auprès de lui pour le soutenir pendant plusieurs mois, alors que l'enfant aurait besoin de lui.

« Salazar… chercher… seul… » Le chuchotement d'Harry était désespéré, triste et apeuré.

« Harry, je suis là mon garçon, courage ! Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là ! » Salazar avait sifflé ses encouragements en se levant, bousculant son serpent. Il se tourna vers les deux autres adultes présents, en colère. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? vous voyez bien qu'il est désespéré ! Allez le chercher !

_ Le chercher ? mais il est ..

_ Servez-vous de votre tête, Rogue, Harry est enfermé dans son esprit ! Il est perdu et apeuré ! Il ne peut pas sortir tout seul, c'est pourtant évident ! Il vient lui-même de le dire ! « Chercher, seul » c'est un appel au secours, bon sang ! »

Le fondateur était en colère contre les deux personnes, dont le cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti, et contre lui-même car il ne pouvait pas intervenir et aider d'avantage son protégé. De plus il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir poussé autant. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ! C'était irresponsable et stupide de sa part.

L'intervention du portrait fit vivement réagir Sévérus. Bien sûr ! Harry ne trouvait pas la porte de sortie. Il était bloqué dans son propre esprit, dans ses souvenirs. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à trouver son chemin. Lui, Sévérus Rogue serait cette personne. Oui, il allait le sortir de là.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il devait avoir l'appui de sa collègue. C'était elle l'infirmière et la responsable du garçon tant qu'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas non plus provoquer d'ennuis supplémentaires à cette femme qui se sentait déjà vraiment coupable.

« Poppy …

_Allez-y Sévérus ! Pas de soucis je vous donne l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'esprit de ce garçon. Mais soyez prudent.

_ Evidemment.

_ Bonne chance, Sévérus ! Ramenez-le nous saint et sauf s'il vous plaît.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux Salazar. »

Le professeur invoqua une chaise, s'assit à côté d'Harry et prit sa main droite dans la sienne. Il leva sa baguette de la main gauche et la posa sur le front du jeune homme. : « Légilimens ».

(1) Pour la plaquette, une petite précision : si le sang reste rouge pour les deux potions mais devient noir pour les allergies et/ou la maladie du sang cela veut seulement dire que le patient n'est pas allergique à ce qui se trouve dans les potions ou en tout cas que les potions de bases ne lui seront pas néfaste. Je voulais simplement le préciser par ce que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir été claire ^^

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je sais que la façon dont j'ai clos ce chapitre ne doit pas beaucoup vous plaire. Mais j'essaie de faire en sorte de rester sur une base de 10 pages Word par chapitre cela pour vous permettre d'avoir un minimum de lecture.

Une nouvelle fois je suis désolée de mon retard. De plus je vous ai dit au dernier chapitre que je publierais tous les premiers samedis du mois. Vu mes difficultés actuelles cela ne sera pas possible. Cependant, je continuerai à poster mes chapitres le plus souvent possibles.

Encore un immense Merci à ma chère et tendre Beta Edraan qui s'est présentée plus haut.

N'hésitez pas à nous poser toutes les questions qui vous viendraient à l'esprit ou juste à nous laisser un commentaire !

Je vous embrasse tous ! À très vite.

Tokghou


End file.
